A Scream in the Night
by Strife Knight
Summary: A fluff about Sasuke and an OC sound ninja named Shiba. Sasuke's been having horrible nightmares for awhile and Shiba tries to help and comfort him. But does the proud power hungry Uchiha admit he needs help? does he even want it at all? R


This is just a quick little fluff drabble I wrote about Sasuke and a character I made up named Shiba, a sound Ninja who just plain adores Orochimaru and Sasuke. Well I hope you all like it….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama?" I ask weakly, shaking his shoulder slightly. The room's so dark it's hard to make out his pale figure, maybe impossible if it wasn't tossing and turning every few seconds. This has been going on for a while now, every night, screaming and struggling in his sleep. What's making him act like this? I've wondered that for a while now, but chose to ignore it, for he's not the kind of person to admit he's scared or hurt in the slightest. Maybe everybody here has that problem, maybe that's why we're all here. Tonight though, tonight was different. He's screaming so much louder, yelling out horrified things. He needs help, even if he won't admit it.

"Sasuke-sama?… please wake up…" I try asking again, only to look in that in pained, terrified expression he would never show if he were awake. I bite my lower lip, sitting down on the bed next to him, putting both hands on his shoulders shaking him harder. He rolls to his left, tightening his closed eyes, suddenly holding his head with gripped white knuckles. Shaking his head side to side. 'Ngg… leaving me alone…just leave me alone…no.' with that he wheels back around on his back, screaming once again. My eyes widen, he's hurt and I can't awaken him to realize it's not happening. I watch as he spins around again, getting tangled in the covers and tossing dangerously close to the edge of the bed. He's going to get hurt if he doesn't stop soon, he's going to throw himself off the edge. I hold him still with my hands on his shoulder, trying to refrain him from causing himself more pain I lift him from the bed, holding his shaking body against my own in a gentle hug.

"It's okay…you're safe…please…please open your eyes." I whisper gently, rubbing his back to calm him down. It seems to work, a little at least. The shaking stops, his eyes lighten and for a half second or so, he seems to calm down. I smile, laying him back down on his bed, but as I set him down I see his eyes tighten once more, his body shaking once again as he grits his teeth, muttering something between them, I can't tell what he's saying, but he sounds almost like he's begging, begging for whatever it is to stop. I can't watch him do this to himself anymore, I can't see him in this horrible pain. My hands reach out, chakra building from my finger tips as I close my eyes, everything blurs, going out of vision.

Things began to clear slightly, I had made a way into this hell called Sasuke-sama's dream by putting my chakra next to his head, so his thoughts were visible to me threw closed eyes. Things clear up enough for me to look around and see where I am. As I look, I see, no wonder he's so scared. Corpses; the dead bodies of so many people lying on the dark ground. Is this his family? Are these the people who were taken from him that horrible night I've heard so much about the ones that damned man Itachi killed? I slowly pad my way over the corpses and the blood that bled from them. My eyes drifted forward to find Sasuke in the middle of all this hell. Standing, shaking horribly as if he can collapse at any second. His hands still holding his head with white knuckles gripping hard to his hair. His eyes wide with fear or guilt, either way he looks it horrible shape.

I swallow hard, slowly taking several steps closer to him. "Sa-..Sasuke-sama?" I whisper again, hardly able to speak correctly seeing him like this. He turns around rapidly, looking at me for a quick moment before jumping backwards, stumbling as he backed up, wide red eyes filled with fear.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yells, stopping in mid-pace, watching me closely, gasping slightly. It was frightening, to be honest I've never heard him yell like that before. Much less seen him look like something's actually frightened him or made him feel anything at all. I nod, backing away several inches before stopping. My hands clenched together above my heart. I look up at him, sad eyes looking into his petrified red ones, not sure what to do or say, he must feel so threatened. "Sasuke-sama…I won't hurt you…" I promise, taking another small step forward.

Sasuke slowly nodded, looking down on the ground, his eyes shifting from one body to another. "I know…" he says quietly, a sad tone carrying in his voice. "I'll…hurt you." He spoke, closing his eyes tightly once again, the shaking starting up again. His eyes re-opened when he noticed me stepping closer, he looked back at me, that same 'Please, please just don't come any closer' pleading look in his eyes as he backed away again. I stopped, knowing trying to approach him when all it was doing was scaring him to death wasn't going to help at all. He kept his miserable red eyes on me and backed up several more feet, until he came in contact with that looked like the shadowed wall of a building. He turned to it, then back to me. Meeting my scared stare; he looked towards the ground for the second time, and then dropped to the ground in a defeated manor, curling into a small ball hugging his knees against his chest.

This was to much, he looked so sad, I never wanted to see him this way, he's scared, he's sad, he needs to understand what he just said… wasn't true. I keep my distance this time, trying to make this a bit more relaxing for him. "Sasuke-sama…" I start, his now emotionless eyes looking back at me from under behind his arms. "Okay I'll stay away." I finish, the best thing I can say right now. He nods, his trademark emotionless attitude I've grown used to back in full swing. "Good." He says, hiding his head in his knees once again.

I look down and hesitate, then look back to him. "But I won't leave you here alone." He looks back to me, this time remaining silent. I'm not sure he knows what to say, or why I said it. That look in his eyes told me I was right. I wait, then try speaking again. "Sasuke-sama…you won't hurt me." I got a reaction this time, he looked directly into my eyes, his head shaking slightly as his eyes drifted to the dirt below him.

"Yes I will…" He said miserably, leaving me to look at him sadly, the poor boy what's he thinking? I take a step forward, biting my lip as I think of something to say. "Why do you think that?…" I ask, deciding it's the best thing to say at the time. He looks at me over his arms, slightly glaring now.

"Everyone who gets near me dies…and if you die too…" He stops as a small bug flies towards him, he watches it with a half stare, growing more nervous as it flies closer, the petrified look of a child, the bug then drops to the ground when it gets to close. Sasuke's eyes growing large again as he looks back at me terrified, taking on the look of a scared young boy. "There won't be anyone left!"

That fly must have been there to prove his point, oh you poor boy I never realized you saw yourself this way. Basically the angel of death, but your not, I promise you your not. 'Anyone left'…? I ask myself, he thinks of me as someone he's close to… I never realized… A-chan(1) said once before when I was in that damned comma for those five days he acted darker, muttering something about 'I've lost everyone else, what's one more person' and 'They always die' I bite my lip again, shaking my head to him taking another step closer. "Sasuke-sama, that's not true, you're not the one who killed them…." I speak quietly trying to calm him. For the second time that night he just stared at me, I know he doesn't believe me. He just stares at me with this blank expression. His eyes darting to my feet when I step closer sending his body against the wall. He really doesn't want me near him, I can understand why, the poor boy doesn't want to see anyone else leave him and thinking that it's caused by getting close to someone…how could anyone go threw all this and still be sane? Not being able to feel close to someone without them abandoning you must make it all so horrible. I then stop walking, looking at the ground in thought. My own eyes shut tightly, "Sasuke-sama?" I ask in a desperate attempt to make that blank stare go away. He looks at me, waiting for me to speak. "Would I-…do you think I would ever hurt you?" I say, the blank stares back, but it fades into a slightly hurt slightly confused look as his eyes cast towards.

"No…" He admits, his fist clenched hard enough to make his whole hand turn white. It must have been hard for him to admit he trusts someone enough to think I won't cause him pain. I slowly nod my head, if he understands that and admits it, maybe he'll understand the rest of it. "Then do you think that….if…" I try to talk, not exactly sure if it's a good idea to say this. "That if getting hurt causes you pain, would I be here? Would I try to cause you pain?" He looks semi-wide eyed, confused but at the same time seeming to understand what I'm getting at. He dig's his upper lip into the lower one, nodding his head slowly with in pained closed eyes. I nod once again, a habit I tend to use around him. Attempting to get close to him again. This time he looks up, still holding his head. He doesn't try to move, but he's still watching my every move, Poor boy, he doesn't want me here, he wants me to stay away so he can feel like he at least has someone, even if he can never open up, at least he'll have someone he knows cares for him. Though once I get close enough, he closes eyes. It's as if he thinks I'll drop dead if I take another step and he doesn't want to watch.

I now stand over him, smiling gently as I bend down, putting my hand lovingly on his cheek. His eyes open slowly, looking at me with an innocent and confused blink. Like a 'h-..how are you here?…and why?' look. I smile back at him, sitting down next to him, gently pulling his hands from his head and setting them back down before placing my hands on his shoulders. "Don't you see? You don't have to be afraid to be close to me." I promise in a whisper, hesitating before wrapping my arms around his neck.

Suddenly everything seems to blur again. I shake my head, looking around; we're back in Sasuke's room. I look down on him, just in time to see his eyes shoot open and he sits up quickly, his eyes slowly drifting around the room to see he's back, he's out of that hell spawn nightmare. His breath still stammering, still shaking slightly. He then turns his direction slowly, fixing his eyes on me. I nod once again, trying to smile. "Welcome back." I whisper, he nods, taking another look around the room. I look on him, being unable to take the still pale, sickened look on his face. I look down, quickly wrapping my arms around him happily. "You're back…thank you…" I whisper happily. There was a time there, I could have sworn he wasn't coming back. I feel his head shake up and down, his body relaxing slightly.

"Mgg…thank you…" He replies, half asleep now. I blink, looking up at him refusing to let go. "..For what Sasuke-sama?" I ask slightly confused, I've never known him to thank anyone for anything, and what did I do to disserve it?

"Being here…" He says, closing his eyes. I can't feel my body right now, he really is glad I'm here, I was able to help him, protect him. It takes a moment for me to regain enough sense to nod, smiling. I look up at his closed eyes, knowing he wants to go back to sleep, but when I start to rise I feel a small grip on my shirt, I turn, seeing his pale fist gripping my shirt. Is he aware he's doing that? Poor boy he probably doesn't want to be alone after seeing that. I smile, just glad that hell is over. "Sasuke-sama," I start, looking back up at him. "…Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" I ask, wondering if it was the best thing to ask. He's never admitted to wanting someone near, thinking companions were a sign of weakness. He pauses, as if thinking, then slowly nods. I can feel his head move up and down on my shoulder now. I nod back to him, trying not to seem either to happy that he's okay or terrified he had to go threw that. Slowly I lay his body down against the pillow. His body relaxes as he shifts slightly to make himself comfortable and falls asleep once again. The sleep softens his grip and I'm able to pull his tight hand from my shirt, holding his hand in my own rubbing the knuckles with my palm until he relaxes enough to unclench his fist.

Several short minutes pass and I lean against the wall next to his bed watching him sleep. He seems peaceful, peaceful and maybe even slightly happy until his eyes grow tight again and he begins to shutter, he must be having that damned dream gain. I reach my hand out, placing it on his shoulder to comfort him, about the time I do so his body turns again and he throws himself into my arms. I blink, watching him shiver in fear and pain next to me for a half second before reacting. He's scared, he's scared and he wants someone to be there for him, to make the pain go away, there hasn't been anyone for so long... I smile again, wrapping my arms around him and holding him next to me. Looking at his pale slender body, his face hidden in the material of my shirt. I hug him once again, moving my hand to stroke his hair. It didn't take long, his body stopped shaking and he relaxed, sleeping peacefully once more. He really is cute when he sleeps, I see that now. I then smile contently, covering his body with the white bed sheet, continuing to stroke his hair with my other hand. What he just had to go threw was horrible, but maybe in the long run it was best for him, he knows he has someone he can get close to now, someone he can trust and open up to, that he doesn't have to live thinking he's some sort of angel of death, yes, in the long run…this was best for him. And that's what really matters.

End chapter. Hope that didn't suck to bad… I wanted it to be cute…I hope it was. That was fun… I want to make a similar one if people actually like this one. Well PLEASE review!!!! and tell me if you want another one. Please don't flame…I have low self-esteem. ;-;


End file.
